The invention is based on a priority application DE 10 115 031.8 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention concerns a method for supporting the communication of information via a communications system which comprises communications networks of two or more network operators, the method being such that, prior to the communication of the information, a service unit of the communications system is contacted and a request for the communication of the information is thereupon passed to the service unit. The invention further concerns a service unit, an electronic agent, software products and servers for supporting the communication of information via a communications system which comprises communications networks of two or more network operators.
The invention proceeds from a method such as described in, for example, EP 96108544:
A subscriber signals a connection request, specifying a desired connection, to a communications network via a terminal. Upon receipt of this signalling message, a service switching centre of the communications network triggers a service control unit and communicates to the latter the parameters of the desired connection. From this data, the service control unit then determines tariff data relating to the costs of the desired connection. For this purpose, it accesses a databank in which the tariffs of various network operators are stored, and calculates the tariff data from this data. The tariff data is then sent to the terminal before the desired connection is established. The subscriber can thus decide whether, or via which network operator, to establish the connection. Furthermore, it is also possible for the service control unit to select the most favourable network operator for the desired connection and to initiate the establishment of the connection following confirmation by the subscriber.